New Akatsuki
by DarkMero
Summary: Se aquela Akatsuki Fosse na verdade uma organização de bandidos que ainda estudam na escola? Que aconteceria se eles fossem criminosos versão 2010 e tobi fosse seu mais novo membro? Fichas .Yaoi /Hetéro .FICHAS ABERTAS!
1. Chapter 1

Darkmero : Yoo pessoas

Milk: Yoo

DarkMero : essa foi uma antiga fic que eu fiz faz tempo mas eu decedi postar ela só agora

Milk : Curtam \o/

* * *

**"Oi meu nome é tobi para ser mais ser mais especifico Uchiha no Tobi tenho 16 anos , moro em konoha com minha "irmã" , bem ela não é bem minha irmã meus pais a acharam jogada na rua com pena cuidaram dela e eu considero ela como uma irmã o nome dela é Nyah "**

- Vamos tobi - san . uma garota loira com a franja no olho e rabo de cavalo falou segurando a escada

- Já vou nee-chan . Tobi desceu as escadas com o uniforme do colegio

- Tá pronto . A garota perguntou

- Sim . Tobi olhou para os olhos azuis da garota

- Otimo vamos . a garota abriu a porta

- Vamos sim Nyah-chan , o garoto seguiu Nyah que fechou a porta

- Nee-chan tobi pode te fazer uma pergunta?. Tobi quebrou o silencio da caminhada até o colégio

- Claro tobi-chan . A garota olhou para tobi

- Nee-chan tobi quer sabe se você queria saber se você ainda tem familia ? . Tobi olhou para garota olhou para o peito da garota além de ser grande tinha um mancha em forma de pedra que ele sabia ja ter visto em outro lugar

- Não tobi você ja é minha familia! , a garota olhou com uma cara fofa para ele

**Tobi ficou o caminho todo tentando se lembrar de onde era que ele ja tinha visto aquele símbolo sim era na aula de educação física : Havia acabado a aula e os meninos se direcionaram ao chuveiro para tomar banho ele e deidara dividiram o boxe e era no deidara que ele ja havia visto isso . Sera que Nyah e deidara eram irmãos?. Tobi parou de pensar sobre isso ele não poderia deduzir nada **

- Tobi - chan , Nyah -chan . Konan os recebeu na porta do colegio sorrindo como sempre

- Yo konan-sama . os dois responderam alegre

- Tobi pein quer falar com você ! , Konan falou olhando para tobi e saindo alegre

- O que será que Pein - sama quer com tobi? , Tobi se preocupou

- Eu não sei mas eu acho melhor você ir ver o que foi . Nyah

- Tobi vai . Tobi saiu

- Yoo nyah , Hidan foi até ela

- Yoo Hidan , a garota o cumprimentou

- O que foi Nyah ?. Hidan olhou para cara de preocupação dela

- Sera que o Pein quer falar "Aquilo" com o Tobi . Nyah

- é eu acho que o tobi tá pronto . Hidan direcionou seu olhar para pein e tobi

**Com tobi e Pein : **

- Konan falou que Pein-sama queria falar com Tobi . Tobi começou a suar frio

-A um momento tobi , Konan peça para todos irem para "lá" , Ok . Pein

- Ok Pein . Konan Saiu

- Tobi é o seguinte nós do colegios formamos um grupo , e em reuniões decidimos te chamar para participar você topa ? . Pein

- Claro , Tipo aqueles clubes de culinarias . os olhos de tobi brilharam em um estante

- To vendo que a Nyah não te contou nada . Pein Suspirou

-EU DISSE , Nyah em outro lugar sem ser ali

- Não tobi é uma organização "_criminosa_" , Pein sussurou a ultima parte

- O Que ? . tobi tomou um choque por que eles estavam armando uma organização criminosa com que finalidade?

- Tobi o mundo não é justo você sabe disso , e nós queremos fazer justiça com nossas mãos e do nosso jeito , então o que acha. Pein

- Tobi acha que pode ser divertido . Tobi

- Não é Para ser divertido , mas me siga . Pein andou com a mão no bolso até o elevador apertou no 4 andar , quando o elevador parou os dois sairam , andaram mas um pouco até a escada , subiram até encontrar o 7 andar fechado , Tobi se assustou , ele passou a mão abriu a porta e fez sinal para tobi o seguir , subiram até o teto , pein andou no teto ,e tobi o seguiu , andaram agachados para ninguém os vê , acharam uma porta entraram nela , entraram nela pein andou até um armário, e abriu um fundo falso , fez o sinal para tobi entrar o seguiu e fechou a porta .

- Pein quem é esse? , Uma menina perguntou

- Esse o tobi . Pein

- Tobi esses são . Pein

* * *

Continua .

iai gostaram ?

eu amei essa fic por isso decidi postar

mas como ninguem é perfeito não consigo imaginar todos os personagens então Eu estou abrindo fichas

e irei continuar quando receber os personagens então ai vai a ficha :

**Nome :**

**Idade *ate 18 anos* :**

**Sexo:**

**Caracteristicas fisicas :**

**Caracteristicas de personalidade :**

**Vestimenta : **

**Clã :**

**Arma preferida :**

**Posição De ataque ou defesa : **

**é boa cantora : **

**Gosta de algum akatsuki se sim qual :**

**Akatsuki's que não gosta :**

**Mascote :**

**Mais Algo sobre ele :**

~X~

Mande Reviwes Façam o Bem para uma necessitada autora

Autora : Pedindo Reviwes PLEAASEE


	2. Organização Criminosa entra em ação

DarkMero : yoo pessoinhas

Milk : yooo

DarkMero : queria dizer que amei os personagems e já avisei aos seu criadores só não consegui falar com uma mas espero que ela entenda isso ! :(

Milk : éé ai vai a continuação da nossa FanFic!

* * *

"_tobi esses são" , pein_

- Essa galera você ja conhece . Pein falou apontando para Hidan , Kakuzu , Deidara , Nyah , Konan , Sasori , Zetsu , Itachi

- Yo falou feliz

- Yo . tobi eles responderam

- Certo e esses são , Pein falou sem muda seu tom de voz

- Akemy Sakewary , ele apontou para uma garota com cabelos ruivos fortes que sentava de pernas cruzadas na bancada

- Olá Tobi , A garota botou suas duas mãos no pé e se curvando para frente

- Yo sempai , Tobi saiu do transe

- Essa é Sayuri , ele apontou para uma garota loira e de olhos azuis que fez um coraçãozinho para tobi

- Oi Bebe , Sayuri falou docemente

- Yo sempai , Tobi retribuiu o coração

- Essa é a Lime Haru , Ele apontou para uma garota de cabelos ruivos com um percing no nariz que ajeitava uma arma grande

- Oi , a garota nem direcionou o olhar para tobi

- Yo sempai , Tobi falou feliz

- ... . Ela o ignorou

- Ela é assim mesmo , Pein

- Certo Pein-sama . Tobi

- Aquela ali é a Alayna . Ele apontou para uma garota de cabelos morenos e cacheados na ponta

- Olá tobizinho-kun , Ela falou fechando uma mochila que por sinal era pesada

- Yoo sempai , Ele falou com um tom fofo

- Aquela é a Yoko , ele apontou para uma garota com uma encharpe na cabeça

- Olá , a garota não se virou para falar com tobi

- Yoo , Tobi falou

- Hum , aquela é a kaya , Pein apontou para uma garota que botava algo num tigre

- Yoo Sempai , tobi falou feliz

- Yoo , ela acenou para tobi

- Bem estamos acabando , Aquela é a Hana . Pein apontou para uma garota de cabelos claros

- Hana de Hanna Montana . Tobi falou pulando feliz

- Não tobi-chan , Ela negou mas fez uma carinha fofa

- Aquele é o Kersen . ele apontou para um garoto igual ao kisame só que de cabelos pretos e pele normal e de olhos grandes e verdes

- Yoo tobi , ele falou botando uma granada numa bolsa

- Yoo sempai .Tobi se assustou pela granada

- Não tenha medo tobi . ele falou sorrindo

- Ele é tão doce . Nyah abraçou ele

- Hehehe , ele se envergonhou

- Ele é irmão do Kisame . Pein falou com a mão no bolso

- Serio , Tobi foi surpreendido

- Hum hum , ele confirmou

- Para acabar aquele é o Luke , Pein apontou para um garoto que recarregava uma arma

- Y , Tobi não acabou de falar e foi surpreendido ela ja havia visto aquele garoto

- LUKE O UKE DA SALA , Tobi falou Feliz correndo para abraçar ele (não gostei da piada ¬¬)

- Tobi o Viado numero 1 do Maternal , Luke retribui o abraço

- Vocês se conhecem ? . Pein

- Sim estudamos juntos até o 7 ANO até que tobi saiu do colegio . Luke

- Bom isso me poupa trabalho . Pein

- Bem pein está tudo pronto para podermos ir para a missão checamos as bolsas e a Nyah e a Akemy ja preparam as roupas e todos ja arrumaram as malas . Yoko falou checando tudo e com sua coruja no ombro

- Otimo . Pein falou chegando perto de Yoko

- Grr , konan ficou com ciúme

- Como assim missão e a aula? . Tobi

- Tobi todos aqui tem bom desempenho escolar ou seja não se preocupam com nota então as vezes algums faltam aula para poder ir em missões . Konan

- E Quem vai agora ? . Tobi

- Hum . Yoko pegou o Papel No Seu Bolso

- Sasori , Hidan , , Kisame , Yoko , Pein , Alayna , Kaya , Lime , Konan ,Zetsu , Kakuzu e só . a garota entregou o papel a pein

-isso . Konan falou baixinho

- Os outros estão dispensados , Pein falou

- Boa Sorte saso-kun , Nyah falou e saiu

- , sasori nada respondeu

**Nyah , Tobi , Akemy , Hana , Sayuri , Deidara , Luke e o Kersen saíram e se dirigiram a sala em silencio e tomando cuidado para ninguém ver aonde eles iam ao chegarem na sala deram uma desculpa entraram e se sentaram assim : Deidara - hANA Luke - Tobi Akemy - Itachi Nyah - Sayuri Kersen - Hinata**

- ei sayuri , nyah sussurou para sayuri

- oi . ela sussurrou de volta

- AS CINCO FORA DE SALA , o professor mandou Nyah ,Sayuri , Hinata , Hana e Akemy

**As garotas se levantaram e nada disseram quando sairam da sala começaram a comemorar**

- Olá garotas , Uma voz misteriosa falou

- Vocês ? , as garotas se assutaram

- Saudades ? , As vozes falaram

* * *

Yoo

o que acharam gostaram eu tentei fazer mas eu to doente vou fazer um tratamento mas vou postar com frequencia essa historia :D

Bem quero dizer que as fichas continuam abertas Mas só irei aceitar mas duas pessoas :S

Arigato para todos que mandaram as fichas e que vão mandar

e obrigado pelas reviwes

Modelo da ficha

**Nome**

**Idade:*até 18***

**Historia para ter se afastado da akatsuki durante tanto tempo :**

**Clã :**

**Características :**

**é irmão de alguem que já está na historia :**

**Sexo :**

**Arma preferida :**

**Mutação**

**Prefere obedecer ordens de yoko ou Pein? :**

**Mascote :**

**Características Psicológicas : **

**Vestimenta :**

**~X~**

Mandem reviwes para uma autora baka Pliis *3*


	3. Misterio

DarkMero : Aeioaeio \õ/*é apedrejada*

Milk : *pega DarkMero pela perna e arrasta*

DarkMero :Desculpa mas eu tenho o colegio , Deviantart e muitas coisas para fazer e to com um pouco de lentidão para atualizar as fics x-x

Milk : é mas ela vai continuar essa fic agora

DarkMero : aii vaii

Milk : obrigada pelas fichas e abaixo vocês vão ver as escolhidas :3

* * *

_"- Olá garotas , Uma voz misteriosa falou_

_- Vocês ? , as garotas se assutaram_

_- Saudades ? , As vozes falaram"_

_- _Muitas Tami-kun . Hinata pulou no pescoço do garoto

- Olá Hinata . O garoto não alterou o tom de voz nem retribui o abraço , so esperou Hinata desce do seu pescoço .

- Ninguém fala comigo é ? . uma garota longos cabelos morenos cruzou os braços e fez beicinho

- Ha-chan . as garotas deram um abraço coletivo nela e ficaram felizes pela volta dela

- O que vocês fazem aqui fora ? . Hajime perguntou

- O professor nós expulsou de sala . elas falaram com um tom de voz normal

- Isso não é coisa boa hinata . Tamaki falou cruzando os braços

- Desculpa Taki-sempai . a garota abaixou a cabeça para ele

- Hein ? . Nyah virou a cabeça para o lado

- Ele é meu sempai nyah . Hinata olhou para a garota que ficou mais confusa

- Desde quando ? . Nyah ainda continuava confusa

- Desde ontem quando ela esteve no meu quarto . o garoto falou num tom sarcástico

- epa! . nyah riu

- isso é tenso . Sayuri . com um olhar tenso para os dois

- Hahahaha . Todos riram alto .

**Com os akatsukis que foram para a missão :**

- ... . Yoko , fez sinal para eles irem em frente pela tubulação do ar , fazia eco , a cada passo que eles davam

- ... . Yoko deu um cinto preto para eles e , eles fizeram uma rodinha em Kaya , e kisame colocou o cinto nela e ela gemeu baixinho , kisame corou e se separou dela

-_desca e anote tudo ouviu_ , Yoko falou , descendo a garota e a mesma andando com cuidado para não alarma o alarme por que , aquilo era uma missão secreta , ela se encostou perto da porta e começou a anotar tudo que eles diziam com uma rapidez imensa , como se fosse automático ,ela leu uma vez para ver se tudo aquilo tinha nexo e guardou o caderno , seu tigre apontou para outra saida , ela olhou para ele e mandou ele ir na frente , olhou para a tubulação e fez um sinal para os garotos saírem que ela ia encontrar eles na porta , eles confirmaram e ela saiu correndo delicada mente

- Vem . Ela fez sinal para o seu tigre , vim , e ele a segui , ela corria pelos corredores , e passou por uma sala onde todos os seguranças se encontravam , ela sorriu um sorriso maníaco , e jogou uma granada dentro da sala e correu .

-Corram . a garota pediu para eles correrem e todos correram

- O que foi isso. Deidara perguntou

- hehe . a garota fez uma cara maníaca

- as vezes você me assusta . Deidara

- Sasori ligue para a nyah . Yoko jogou o celular para sasori e ele agilmente pegou o celular .

- Qual o numero ? . Sasori perguntou

- 86631537 . Deidara

- Certo . Sasori discou o numero

- Alo ? . Nyah

- Oi Nyah . Sasori

- O que foi Danna ? . Nyah

- Mandem todos irem para o nosso arsenal ok? . Sasori

- TIRA O CIGARRO DA BOCA NYAH! . Sayuri

- Cala Boca Leza . Nyah

- Tá certo . Ela desligou

-Pronto yoko . Sasori jogou o celular de volta

- Tá vamos . Pein , fez um justsu com sua mão fazendo todos irem para o Arsenal , demorou um pouquinho , para todos chegarem , todos se acomodaram para ouvir o que tinha acontecido .

- Pronto Kaya fale o que você ouviu . Pein ordenou

- Tá mas Antes olha quem voltou . Kersen

- Vocês ? . Pein olhou

- Nós ! , os dois confirmaram

- Otimo os subordinados da Yoko voltaram ! . Pein cruzou os braços

- Tá tá tá parem com essa briga vamos ouvi o plano dele . Akemy pediu silencio

- Bem . Kaya começou

* * *

Tcharam acabou Qual sera o plano do mal ?

X3 Eu tambem não sei kkk'

Não é e lega :3?

Pronto então me ajudem que plano vai ser esse ._.

desculpa pela pouca participação dos outros personagens juro no proximo capitulo compensar .

Ok

Kissus Mandem Suas Opniões Dark-mero-chan

ou Alguem feliz n.n


	4. aVISO

_** Oi minha gente eu vim aqui avisar que pelos acontecimentos **_

_**essa fic esta temporariamente parada **_

_**e agradeçam aos fulanos da nigth ! **_

_**por causa deles perdi minha vontade de continuar qualquer fic que eu tenha**_

_**então até que eu melhore essa fic está parada**_


	5. Beijo !

Alguém com uma capa preta : Olá pessoal eu sou a DarkMero opa

DarkMero : Tá Tá eu demorei um pouco foi mal e-e

DarkMeroo : Bem meros mortais esse cara é meu ajudante

Craig : -.- ***da um ded**ada*

Darkmero : Ele não é gentil ?

Craig : Não cala a boca FDP

DarkMero : Craig amor cadê a UNICA parte do texto que eu pedi para você decorar

Craig : *Tira um papel do bolso * : Essa fic vai ser dedicada a Musica Carlifornia Gurls de Katy Perry e a Filipe - San pois fez ela lembrar da conta aqui no DA *risca algo na papel* O demência aqui é o FF não o DA ¬¬

Darkmero : Beem surpresas ao longo do Texto tá ? ;)

* * *

"Você anotou tudo certo?" Pein olhava com mistério para a garota que segurava o papel como se algo obscuro tivesse escrito nele , todos presentes voltaram seus olhares para a garota que estava trêmula e pálida "Algo errado ?" Nyah chegou mais perto dela fazendo os outros repetirem o gesto

"Dexa eu da uma olhada" Yoko tirou o papel da mão da garota e leu em voz baixa o papel olhando assutada para o papel

" Aqui Diz que eles estão planejando Ressusitar o Monstro de Silent Hill" Yoko olhou e abaixou o papel olhando com duvida para todos " O que é Silent Hill" Sayuri olhou curiosa para eles ropendo o silencio da sala

" Bem pelo que eu ouvir falar , é uma cidade fantasma

" Tamaki cruzou os braços "Então deve ser algo grande!

" Kaya olhou para ele fazendo botar a mãe no queixo e pensar um pouco " Ela foi sensação nos anos 80 muitas pessoas que foram para lá nunca mais voltaram então ela é fechada "

Tamaki continuou fazendo Kersen o encarar serio " Então como vamos conseguir ir para lá ?" Kersen olhou para ele com um olhar misterioso " Bem se nós conseguimos driblar a policia vamos conseguir mas se não.." Tamaki deu uma pequena pausa

" Se não ...?"Hajime olhou para ele , e depois encarou o resto do pessoal que também estavam muito pensativos "Nós não vamos conseguir impedir ele é simples" Tamaki retrucou fazendo todos permanecerem num vago silencio "Bem então não vamos poder vacilar estou certa?" Lime Haru olhou com um olhar de deboche para pein fazendo o mesmo se irritar

" Sim significa isso " Akemy ajeitava as suas madeixas ruivas enquanto falava sem prestar atenção , " e agora ?" Sayuri olhou espantada " Nós não temos esse Nivel todo" Sayuri falou fazendo Pein e Yoko trocarem olhares rapidamente e konan se morde de ciúmes **( DarkMero : Mas eu me mordo de ciumees (8) Craig : ... Tweek : eu tambem conheco gente que faz isso *rola os olhos até Craig* )** " Eu acho que com a divisão certa de pessoas vamos conseguir "

Pein falou meio pensativo ainda tirando um cartão do bolso e entregando para Yoko ele fez um movimento com a cabeça e Yoko se retirou Lime olhou para Pein que fez um sinal de sim fazendo a garota se espantas " Com a escolha certa de Pessoas podemos conseguir " " Itachi mesmo sendo muito chato concordou com eles dando um tapinha de leve nas costas de Lime que o encarou o derrubando no chão " SE FODEU ITACHI , UN" Deidara riu da cara do amigo que olhou com um olhar mortal para ele

" Cala Boca Joelma de Calypso" Itachi retrucou para o amigo que cruzou os braços e fez bico " Vocês dois estão parecendo Gays parem com isso" Kakuzu surgiu no meio dos dois separando eles " É ISSO AI BOTA MORAL KAKUZU-SAN!" Tobi agitou o lugar recebendo um olhar bizarro de Hidan

" Calado tobi " Hidan o encarou fazendo o mesmo se esconder atrás de Konan " Para com isso Hidan " Konan Bateu no Garoto

" Eles são seu SUPER grupo Pein ?" Lime debochou do garoto recebendo um olhar sombrio do Garoto " São sim eles vão pegar todo MUNDO" Pein respondeu para a garota " Você não pega nem mulher menino se enxerga!" Lime debochou " Pego sim quer ver" Ele saiu de Perto deles e quando Yoko entrou na sala ele chegou perto dela pegou uma das suas pernas e deu um beijo quente longo nela fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos ela até lutou no começo só que Desistiu e envolveu seus Braços no pescoço de Pein e Pein por sua parte apertou mais a distancia entre eles

"Nmmh" Yoko gemeu fazendo Pein continua mais ardente-mente o beijo todos olharam aregalados e Hidan botou a mão nos Olhos de Tobi para ele não ver a cena " Dalhe Yoko" Alayna abriu pela primeira vez a boca cochichando para Kersen que fez um Sim com a cabeça " A Konan Não deve estar NADA bem "Hana cochicou para Alayna "Eu tambem acho que ela não Deve estar NADA bem " "Você estaria se fosse com o menino que você gosta ?" Alayna cochichou de Volta para ela " Nem um Pouco" Hana falou "Noffha pegação" Nyah falou assustada fazendo Sasori tapa os olhos dela "Ei" Você não Pode ver isso " Sasori falou e continuou olhando para a cena

" Pant " eles dois se separaram fazendo Yoko colocar a mão na boca e olhar Muito Corada para Pein ...

* * *

Nyah : Foi Tudo influencia de Craig D:

Craig : Oush eu fiz o que agora ?

Nyah : Você e seus Yaois tensos com o Tweek

Craig : -.- * da uma dedada*

Nyah : Eai ta bom ?

Milk : Calma agente só esta se aquecendo nós JURAMOS produzir algo que preste da proxima vez

Craig : Esse é um novo jeito de escrever da autora quem não gostou se foda -.-

Nyah : Bem quase isso eai gostaram ? :333

REVIWES SE NÃO EU DESISTO DE VEZ DESTA POHA D:


End file.
